This invention relates to a method and a device for visually representing output data on a screen by laser scanning.
It is known in the art to design electronic circuits or various other articles on a luminescent screen of a cathode ray tube (CRT) by means of a light pen under control of a computer. However, the CRT with a thick and curved glass on the front screen inherently has the problem that parallax occurs to the displayed picture image, making it extremely difficult to draw a pattern or picture with a light pen exactly in a desired manner or to make necessary additions or corrections directly to a represented pattern.
For the input of the pattern to be displayed on CRT, a digitizer is resorted to in some cases, drawing a desired pattern on the digitizer by means of a stylus. However, in such a case, the pattern drawn on the digitizer is displayed on a CRT which is located in a different position, so that as a matter of fact it is extremely difficult to make additions or corrections to a displayed pattern on the CRT.